User blog:IWNC/House of Capture / House of Heartbreak Recap
Sorry, I heard some really depressing news yesterday and went into aftershock. Still not fully recovered. But I’m posting this anyway, even though it’s late. Kk so let’s get right to it. . . . . . . . . . . The person who opened the door was Robert, and he’s like dying. Meanwhile Victor is scolding Patricia, Alfie, and Eddie. Then Trudy comes in and saves the day! So they leave with Patricia being hesitant. Fabian gets away from Frobisher and he’s just on the ground. But then, HE COMES BACK? WHY DID YOU COME BACK FABIAN? Mr. Sweet comes back and yells at the kids. Joy and Jerome (being all cute) ask him if they can have a party and he says they can’t because all they care about is parties and they don’t do enough work and he’s got a point. Froby is just there begging Fabian Joy and Mara are discussing the script and according to Joy it’s really harsh. Then Willow reveals her costumes. I can’t even blame Mara for being mad because it really is ridiculous. Like, why? But she didn’t have to be so harsh. But if she were a real costume designer for a Broadway play it would probably be a lot harsher. I’m so cunfuzzeled. Fabian helps Froby to the Gatehouse and Frobisher tells him he escaped from the curse that made him bad. Joy is sad and Jerome comes to comfort her talking all this crap about happily ever after and what not and I’m like, no why? Denby pulls Patricia aside to tell her she has to prove herself if she wants to keep her spot on team evil. After KT heard the phone call from Fabian that I forgot to mention earlier *looks sheepish* she goes back to the house and looks for him but he isn’t there. So she goes to the school and asks Eddie. Patricia butts into their conversation. When KT tries to explain to Eddie that Fabian may be in trouble Patricia tells Eddie she probably just wants to capture them. Eddie tells her she’s ‘making Patricia upset’ and then she leaves. Then they hug and he knows. I want to know when he finally opened his eyes and looked into her red ones. Frobisher says he needs someone to carry on with his work and he chooses Fabian. Fabian is delighted :D. He takes Fabian up to the work area so he can fix the tank. Meanwhile Alfie and Eddie brotp. That’s it. Then Frobisher insults the shit out of Fabian. Fabian tries to run out when he realizes he’s been trapped but Mr. Sweet is in his way. He tells Mr. Sweet that they’re in danger and he dramatically takes off his glances and looks all serious as his eyes glow and says ‘you’. . . . . . . . . Mara and Joy are talking about Operation Jerome just as Jerome himself hears it. What if they imagined there would be a fourth season so at the end of this season Jeroy is still unhappy and then House of Anubis doesn’t get renewed for a fourth season and they never get back together. Yeah, I just made you cry. Sorry. Eddie finds KT and apologizes for everything. So with everyone gone Jerome has to play Eddie’s character and Willow has to play everyone elses. Patricia and Alfie are about to go to the gatehouse when Eddie shows up and ruins her plans. So Willow doesn’t want to play all of the characters anymore and who can blame her? Joy takes her part. She says she wants to get back together (as Jo) and Jerome is crying. He breaks up with her. KT goes back to the house to look for Fabian (why she doesn’t go to the Gatehouse? I don’t know). She finds her package and she freaks out and runs back to the school not the Gatehouse because that would be too smart. And while this is happening Fabian comes out of the sarcophagus and he’s all ready to work for Ammut and be evil and whatever. KT runs to the school and Fabian comes and finds her and they share a big hug and he warns her that Frobisher is on their tail. Fabian takes KT into a classroom to hide from… Jerome? Joy runs and tries to talk to Jerome but he slams the door in her face. Mara comes and is a tiny bit angry about how things worked out. Patricia, Alfie, and Eddie are still looking for Fabian and KT but can’t find them. While Patricia asks Trudy Eddie finally tells Alfie that Patricia is dangerous. Eddie asks Patricia if they want to hang out alone together. She says sure. Joy goes to Jerome and asks him why he broke up with her and he reveals that he knows about Operation Jerome. Can I say these two have the WORST love lives? I am just so done with these tears and feels. EVERYONE JUST NEEDS TO STOP FUCKING BEING SAD, OR EVIL, GET THIER ASSES UP AND FLY BACK TO ANUBIS FROM AMERICA OR AUSTRALIA AND EVERYONE NEEDS TO JUST KISS AND BE HAPPY OK? OK. THANK YOU BYE. KT and Fabian plan to go to the Gatehouse to look for something… I don’t know what… but she has to get the package from the house. Or something. That’s probably all wrong. I’m sorry I wasn’t paying any attention during this scene with Fabian giving us hot evil looks. Eddie and Patricia play word association like Fabian and Joy did in last year. Aw. She thinks its’s stupid and mentions something about her sister. While Fabian and KT are getting the package (right?) Joy is crying and asks Fabian for advice. They hug and I’m like ‘aw that’s sweet’ Oh. Victor and Dneby come to the house and mention that they are gonna have a party., Willow asks Victor if he even likes parties. Alfie realizes he’s alone with Patricia, Victor, and Denby and runs out quickly. He runs into Joy who is still crying and she mentions what Fabian said. Joy says it was like he was a totally different person. Alfie runs after them and Fabian ‘saw red eyes’ so they ran into the crypt where Alfie becomes the hulk and slams the door open to get KT. He tells her he’s not evil and Fabian is. I love Alfie and KT’s relationship. Not romantically. Not even so much platonic, but like a brother and sister. I think it’s super cute. He mentions what Fabian said to Joy. Alfie wasn’t there when Fabian hugged Joy. SO how the hell would he even know about it unless Joy told him herself? Eddie goes to get Mara and she’s angry and punching air to let odd anger. Eddie video chats Piper and OHMYGOD it’s Piper :D. She helps him remember the rhyme and Patricia comes in. She tells her that it’s a surprise and Patricia can’t know about it. Then they go to the… party…? Willow mentions that Joy has a broken heart and Mara realizes… Alfie is trying to find KT and she goes to the gatehouse but he thinks she went back to the house. Mara and Joy fight about Jerome and Mara doesn’t seem to have gotten it all the way through her head that Jerome isn’t her boyfriend anymore. I still don’t hate her. Unpopular opinion. Frobisher is freaking out because Fabian isn’t pulling through. Alfie runs back to the house and tells Eddie that Fabian is a sinner. Eddie runs to get KT while Alfie distracts Fabian. Eddie finds KT at the gatehouse when- . . . . . . . Ok here’s the chart And the fave is… . . . . . . . . . I love episodes where Alfie seems special to me because he’s my overall favorite. But that doesn’t mean he’s my fave of the episode. So anytime when he is, I cheer! Today he was awesome! He put two and two together, went and tried to save KT immediately, and was the friggin HULK! I love him :D Please, please, please, comment! I know it’s late, but I haven’t been getting as much comments lately and it makes me sad. I love reading what you guys have to agree with. <--Previous [[User blog:Isys777/House of Hog / House of Defeat / House of Ammit / House of Heroes FINALE RECAP|SEASON FINALE-->]] Category:Blog posts